Deities
Details In the first world, fey do not worship gods, nor do they entertain the notion of all-powerful deities intervening in their lives. Even if some acknowledge that such beings could exist, the overall opinion is that the first world was abandoned long ago, left to its own devices and not tended to by any omnipotent creatures. The beings that fey put stock in are real and tangible. Demigods In the feywilds, there are a number of extraordinarily powerful fey that others look up to and sometimes even worship in place of traditional deities. Most of these fey are unique or incomprehensible creatures, who rarely if ever interact with ordinary fey. Tales of such beings are passed down by followers and scholars, and occasionally a story of someone who has met one of such creatures surfaces. The mystical forces that these demigods command is very tangible though, and clerics, druids, warlocks, and other such classes can tap into those powers to draw power from and fuel their abilities. *'Ankou' - Ankou are twisted, monstrous black fey who have a skeletal appearance shrouded in black wings. They lack a lower half, and their body burns with a fiery inner glow. Ankou are known to be a group of creatures rather than any single individual. Nonetheless, they're exceedingly rare because of their small numbers. Ankou are invisible when they choose to be, and it's known to be a death omen for any who see one. In the world of the fey, ankou are especially feared for their ability to kill fey -- unlike other forms of death, ankou can shred the souls of living creatures and ensure they don't return to life. Ankou represent death and war for those who follow them. *'Bandersnatch' - The bandersnatch is a mythical beast, said to have been created either by accident or by a powerful wizard some millenia ago. The bandersnatch is a monstrous beast, covered in quills, and at the top of the food chain, though it's no more intelligent than an animal. For some, the bandersnatch represents the pinnacle of nature's possibilities. Those that model themselves after the bandersnatch tend to look out only for themselves and subscribe to a "might makes right" mindset. *'Hamadryad' - The hamadryad is a single entity, known by many as the mother of dryads. She's the oldest, wisest, and most powerful of all the dryads that inhabit the feywilds. Some say she's existed since the beginning of time, and most believe that she created all of the plants and animals that inhabit the world. The hamadryad oversees circles of elder dryads, who themselves oversee circles of younger dryads. As such, some who grow close to the more powerful dryads may themselves eventually be introduced to the hamadryad. The hamadryad represents life and nature for many rangers, druids, and nature-bound clerics and warlocks. *'Jabberwock' - The jabberwock is a singular creature, like the bandersnatch, supposedly formed from the embodiment of pure chaos given physical form. The jabberwock has a violent nature and is a destructive force when it makes itself known. Some view the jabberwork as an inevitable force of nature. The jabberwock is most popular among warlocks, as the power it brings is volatile and unpredictable, and generally only the most reckless of individuals would dare try to follow in its footsteps. *'Kirin' - Kirins are a small group of powerful celestials that sit on clouds above those who reside on the ground. Kirins don't often meddle openly in the affairs of lesser creatures, and rarely even look down upon the rest of the planet below them. Kirin are known for their exceedingly long lives, and any plans they put in place require a great deal of patience, since the kirin excel at enacting plans that may take hundreds or even thousands of years to come to fruition. For those who revere kirin, they represent the pure ideals of law and good. *'Norn' - While norn are a somewhat common race, most divide the typical norn from the ancient and powerful norns who oversee the world. For the few norn who become wise and powerful enough to ascend beyond their mortal concerns, their roles become those of sages who watch over the strands of fate that stretch across the world. Often they consider it their duty to uphold their traditions and monitor the world. These powerful norn offer knowledge and guidance to those who seek it, and are otherwise content to merely observe. *'Phoenix' - As far as any are aware, only one phoenix exists or has ever existed. The same phoenix has lived and been reborn countless times over countless centuries. The phoenix has participated in hundreds of wars and overseen the rise and fall of many civilizations. In general the phoenix is benevolent, actively seeking to punish evil and reward good deeds when possible. The phoenix of modern day is however more disconnected from the lives of those around it, and lives in seclusion. The phoenix embodies light and rebirth for those that worship it. *'Rusalka' - Rusalkas are cruel and bitter fey who inhabit shallow waterways, rivers, and lakes that take on the appearance of pale-skinned humanoids with seaweed-like hair. Fortunately rare, rusalkas range from playful tricksters to vicious murderers. For some, rusalkas are looked upon for their wily charm and their siren's call, and some view the obvious danger in a more romantic light. Rusalkas often shape the morals for more underhanded tricksters and thieves, since they take what they want without regard for those they're taking from.